


Right In Front

by KConnie109



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Anyways, Burt Curtis - Freeform, Dave Panpa - Freeform, Dave is an idiot, I like them, M/M, Tags, also theyre gay, and also in love :), but theyre great, but we love him, idk., its burts birthday, max made this look alot easier, oh! did i mention theyre gay?, ok imma stop nd post the fic already, so so very gay, sven and rupert are there too kinda, theyre cool, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KConnie109/pseuds/KConnie109
Summary: Its burts birthday, and dave is a fucking idiot and forgot, but, yknow, we love him, hes great, protect the baby baby boy
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Dave Panpa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Right In Front

**Author's Note:**

> i cant write for shit, this is my first time properly writing a fic in fact, i am sorry.

His breathing was heavier than usual, Dave never was one for physical exercise, but it was a special occasion, Burts birthday (or his Burt-day, as Rupert kept saying, to everyone's dismay) was steadily approaching, and of course, Dave forgot.

He forgets a lot of things, to his credit he Probably wouldn’t forget his head if it wasn’t screwed on tight enough, but that's about as good as his memory gets, and here he is, running around town to find a half decent gift for Burt last minute

Burt isn't an easy person to buy a gift for, I mean, what on earth are you meant to get for a dude like him? Anything he wants he’s been given, bought or stolen already, and it's not like he makes it totally clear what it is exactly he likes, and for how stupidly confident Dave can be, he definitely does not have the confidence to ask.. his boyfriend.. the man he loves??? What he wants for his birthday??? At this point even Dave can see the stupidity in that, and he’s not the brightest by any stretch of the word

He makes his way All around the town, to the places burt shops, steals from and just kinda, looks at the windows of and Nothing, nada, zilch, fuck all, there was nothing he felt like he could get that headset wearing boy, maybe a new top hat?? A skirt?? He didn't know, he really wished he knew, god doesn't even know what Burt wants, all knowing his ass, Dave thought, as if he knew any better.

He’s been with him for how long? And can't even figure out what he wants to give him… and then it struck, an idea, a bad idea, or well, a shit idea that honestly, knowing Burt, he’d probably love it, he loves Dave's stupidity, its kinda cute, don't let Burt know that Dave knows tho, he mightn’t appreciate it

Burt was starting to get worried, Sven, Rupert and a few toppats and other friends had set up a party for him, Sven was bossing everyone around, making sure everything was perfect, but how could it be perfect, Dave was nowhere to be seen

Dave was never missing for this long, and if he were to leave, he usually told Burt where he was going, when he’d be back and if he’s held up he usually texts Burt to save him the panic, but he’s gotten nothing, Dave hadn’t even told him he’d be gone and this started to scare Burt, this was his greatest fear after all, besides sharks, the bastards. Losing Dave and not knowing where he’d gone or what he’d done, he was terrified of that, and on his birthday as well, this was all too much for him.

He looked at the banner on the wall “Happy Burt-Day”... that was probably Daves idea, the idiot, he exhaled and stared at his phone awaiting a message, a sign something, anything that’d ease his worry, and then a knock on the door, the place was silent, it was eerie and not comforting in the slightest, just Burts luck..

Dave knocked lightly on the door, he’d been standing out there for ages thinking about what he’d say, surely Burt wasn't worried, he was always so calm and collected, nothing ever seemed to phase that amazing boyfriend of his, if anything Burt probably just assumed he’d gone to get groceries or something… yeah..

And then the door opened, and when the door opened, arms opened, arms then closed around Dave, and Burt, nearly screaming, said “Don’t you ever disappear like that again you absolute simpleton”. Dave hadn’t checked the time once since he’d left, and quickly realised that the party had already fuckin started. Burt let go of Dave and scolded him more for a while, while also showering the numbskull with smooches, until Dave remembered he had a gift to give. He took out of his bag, a small box with a weirdly shaped key attached

Burt was both perplexed and intrigued, this clearly wasn't a proposal, unless Dave was enough of an idiot to lock the ring in a box for him to lose the key to, until Dave put the key in and started turning it, and turning it, and he turned it some more, now either Dave had forgotten how keys work, or this was some kind of a wind up music box, or something of the like, and honestly knowing Dave, either of those options are plausible 

But then he stopped winding it, and just let it go, and the little box chimed, and played a little tune, it seemed familiar to Burt, it was nice, until it dawned on him, this was the chime that would play everytime Burt would make an announcement back on the ship, it was nearly perfect, every note, every pause, it was exactly how he remembered it.

Burt began to tear up, surely he wasn't gonna cry over what was more or less elevator noise on a box made of wood and pieces of metal, but Dave was smiling, a big stupid grin, so stupid in fact it made Burt blush, which started a chain reaction, as tears started to pour from Burts face, Dave had remembered that stupid chime, maybe out of a fluke, or maybe just maybe, it was because it was Daves favourite part of the day while he was locked up, hearing Burts voice every morning, noon and night, and the little chime that preceded it, and Burt finally realised that Dave was never going to run away from him, because that chime, and Burts voice, and Burt himself, that was so much more important to Dave than freedom ever was while he was locked up

And now he had all three at the same time, and what else could he ever, ever ask for, when all he wanted, was right in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> i did say they were gay, what else did you expect?


End file.
